


Cord

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Facials, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Rope Bondage, Sedation, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones secures Jim for a checkup and aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).



> A/N: Ficlet for my darling hollybean! She asked for McKirk D/S and shibari, so here we are~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s always difficult to get Jim down to sickbay—he dodges physicals like most men dodge phaser fire. But finally, Leonard comes up with a tempting enough offer: he tells Jim, “Let me sedate you for it—you won’t have to put up with a thing, and you’ll wake up with a treat.”

Jim’s eyes light, and he spends his whole shift pestering Leonard to define _treat_ , but Leonard hasn’t decided yet himself, and he insists there’s only one way to find out.

So it’s only two more days before Jim breaks, and Leonard has to clear out his schedule and his office. He gets a nervous/excited Jim up on his table, presses the hyper spray to Jim’s neck, and Jim’s lashes flutter, lowering, breath evening out. He slurs a curious, “ _Bones_?” But drops off before Leonard can answer.

There’s no good reason to put a patient under for a simple checkup. But it’s one way to stop Jim from squirming and fleeing. And it gives Leonard a good chance to enjoy this, to admire this. _Jim’s body_. Leonard runs through all the tests in record time, and then comes the _fun part_.

It wasn’t easy to secure rope—basic, Terran rope, like what they used to use on farms instead of what Scotty has down in the shuttle bay. Leonard’s resourceful, and he has it. He pulls it out of a drawer and runs it through his fingers, already getting a thrill out of the coarse material, thinking of Jim wearing nothing but this. Then he sets to work preparing his subject.

He pulls off one of Jim’s boots at a time, socks following, then stalks around to the side of the medtable. He wrestles the tunic off Jim’s limp form, which proves harder than he though—Jim’s heavy. Leonard will have to put him on a diet after this, regulate him down to salad, if only to make it easier to manhandle him. The effort’s worth it. Jim’s exposed torso is nothing to scoff at, and the first peek has Leonard growing excited, pants becoming tighter. He tosses Jim’s tunic aside, devours the sight, and grabs at Jim’s waistband. It’s easier to pull Jim’s pants down, all the way past his ankles.

Jim isn’t wearing any underwear, and it makes Leonard wonder if this is just one of those days, or if Jim forwent it deliberately for this appointment. Either way, it’s a great discovery—Jim’s cock, sizeable even when uninterested, lies against his stomach, his plump balls calling out to Leonard, but Leonard forces himself to keep on track, getting harder and harder.

He allows himself only minimum time to eye everything: his delicious, bare-naked captain, head to toe star-kissed skin and soft, blond tufts of hair, chiseled muscles and smooth overlay. Leonard runs his hand once from ankle to neck—over Jim’s knee, up and inside his thigh, along his flaccid cock and through his happy trail, over his taut stomach and up his broad chest. Jim doesn’t stir—Leonard estimates he has about twenty minutes more to set things up before Jim makes everything difficult.

Jim likes to wake up to surprises. He likes to wake up _vulnerable_ , likes to submit himself to a stronger man, and for all his confidence and bloated talk on the bridge, he always jumps at the chance for Leonard to put him in his place. He trusts Leonard completely—that much is clear—he’ll surrender to sleep and Leonard’s probing hands without a second thought. And Leonard uses the opportunity to ogle and squeeze. He takes a minute to decide how he wants to do this, then opts to start with Jim’s neck—medications don’t always go as planned on Jim, and it’s best to have him collared immediately just in case he wakes up early.

It’s the first time Leonard’s bound Jim with old-fashioned rope, but it’s certainly not the first time he’s used rope on anyone or the first time he’s tied Jim up. Restraining his wild captain always gets his blood racing. He relishes every little touch as he drags the rope along Jim’s skin. He’s careful around Jim’s windpipe, looping it around Jim’s throat and knotting it. Then he lifts Jim’s arms up, bends them at the elbow, and tucks Jim’s hands beneath his head. Leonard binds the robe up and around them, knotting in symmetrical places, until he’s circling Jim’s wrists several times for good measure. By then, he’s back against Jim’s shoulders, and he winds the rope back over Jim’s chest. 

It’s difficult to resist touching himself. He’d love to jerk off with one hand and fondle Jim with the other, but rope bondage is always better when it’s done _right_ , and done right, it’s an art. An art that takes both hands. With great effort, he focuses on that and resists humping the side of the table like a dog—Jim naked, helpless, tied up—is there anything hotter? The very first time Leonard ever saw him, all the way back on that shuttle, he thought through all his own ill mood— _that boy would look great on his knees._

Jim’s nipples are already starting to perk from being exposed to the cold open air of Leonard’s private office, and as much as Leonard enjoys chafing them to tease Jim, he opts, this time, to show them off. He makes a diamond shape around each nipple, tight against Jim’s skin and looped back up into his makeshift collar. Then Leonard’s winding down in more diamonds to show off and highlight Jim’s built figure, until he finally reaches Jim’s crotch—his favourite part. He wraps the rope around Jim’s thighs, crossing in between them and looping them over the base of Jim’s cock and balls, which he ties in place, then knots up in a crisscrossing pattern to the veiled head, which he binds down against Jim’s body. There’s always a special delight in controlling Jim’s cock. Leonard’s already close to bursting just from exploring Jim’s body, and Jim’s going to have to wait far longer until his master shows him mercy. Holding the rope ends taut in one hand, Leonard can’t resist pausing the other to cup Jim’s balls and give them a little tug—Jim fidgets in his sleep. Leonard rolls them about in his palm, then gives in, reaching into his own pants. He gives his cock a quick pump, betraying a short moan, and jerks himself a few times to the sight of Jim’s bound form. 

Then Jim stirs, just faintly, and Leonard swears and gets back to it. He bends Jim’s legs in two, pushing Jim’s ankles back against his ass. Fortunately, Jim’s fight to consciousness is slow, and Leonard’s finished Jim’s legs and is securing them to Jim’s wrists underneath his body by the time Jim finally groans, “Bones?”

“Physical’s over, kid,” Leonard grunts, trying and failing to control his hungry smirk. “See, wasn’t that easy? Maybe we should put you under every time.”

Jim makes a low noise and squirms, then freezes, entirely tense, catching up on what’s going on. Leonard finishes with his last knot and steps back to admire his handiwork—all of Jim’s gorgeous body, thoroughly bound in place in an intricate, artful show of bondage. Jim starts properly _struggling_ , fighting the ropes with a mix of shock and determination on his face, but it only reddens his skin everywhere the ropes are cutting, and he finally stops, panting, to look over at Leonard. His struggle, pathetic though it was, has forced Leonard to thrust his hand back into his pants. Jim follows the movement with his eyes, watching Leonard touch himself, and his cock twitches.

He licks his pink lips and asks, “...This is my treat?”

“See why I had to put you under now?” Leonard snorts—Jim’s only been conscious for two minutes and he already can’t lie still. But that’s the way Leonard likes him—feisty and wanton.

Jim peers down the line of his own body, trying to lift up his shoulders but unable to with his arms bent back and secured underneath him. The more he looks, the redder his cheeks get, until he finally looks back at Leonard with his big blue eyes and mutters, “Isn’t this more a treat for _you_?”

Leonard lets his smirk loose and reaches down with his free hand to Jim’s rope-caged cock. He has to entwine his fingers with the binding to wrap completely around it, but that’s no hardship—the contact makes Jim gasp and try to buck up, only serving to make himself unsteady. Snickering, Leonard gives Jim’s cock a squeeze in time with his own and asks, “Isn’t enough for you, is it?”

“I can’t move,” Jim whines, blushing harder, having the nerve to sound indignant, but his body betrays him—he’s breathing harder, skin flushed in most places, pupils already dilating, dick hardening in Leonard’s grasp. Leonard gives Jim’s cock another appreciate squeeze and lets go, trailing up the pattern over Jim’s chest, until he’s stroking Jim’s cheek. 

He growls, “Being _mine_ isn’t enough for you?”

Jim licks his lips, eyes hazy, and glances down again. “You like this sort of thing...?”

“I did it to you, didn’t I?”

Jim sucks in a large breath, and Leonard, chuckling at Jim’s cute confusion, pats Jim’s cheek. Jim looks up at him, and Leonard presses his thumb to Jim’s lips, poking in. Jim obediently opens up, sucking at Leonard’s thumb as though expecting Leonard to fuck his mouth with it, but for once, that’s not what Leonard had in mind. He uses his grip to pry Jim’s jaw open, and Jim, once again, gives into it. 

Leonard leans over like he’s going to kiss Jim, but instead spits right in his mouth. 

Jim splutters, looking completely red and supremely embarrassed, squirming again, but it only shows him off, only makes Leonard harder, and Leonard spits onto Jim’s cheek and uses his thumb to smear it around—Jim _moans_. He isn’t the captain here, in Leonard’s sickbay—the chief medical officer can overrule him, and Leonard takes it to extremes—he breaks Jim down, makes Jim powerless and _his_. Watching Jim realize that pushes Leonard right to the edge.

He can’t take it anymore, and he yanks his hand out of his pants to stay it. He hikes himself up onto the narrow medtable, tossing one leg right over Jim to steady himself, and sits right down on Jim’s chest, arched up from his hands thrust below his shoulder blades. Jim goes nearly cross eyed watching Leonard pull himself out of his pants, then whines and tries to arch forward without the right leverage to do it. He looks almost as lust-wrecked as Leonard—he doesn’t have the same kinks, but he’s horny by nature and falls easily into sex. He sticks out his tongue, making pitiful keening noises, and tries to reach, and Leonard, feeling oddly benevolent, obliges.

He shoves himself forward and rubs the tip of his cock around Jim’s mouth, tracing Jim’s lips, but never lets Jim get properly on it. He pumps himself to the sight of Jim, tied up and so _eager_ for him, and before he’s ready, his balls are tightening. Leonard lets himself go with a cry, splattering Jim’s face in seed. Jim shuts his eyes and lets out his own cry of dismay as Leonard’s cum paints him, draping over his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks. Little flecks make it into his blond hair, globs of it running down his skin. Leonard traces Jim’s mouth again, shaking his release into it, and Jim lets his tongue and mouth fill up with it, until he’s trying to swallow while Leonard gives him more. 

By the time Leonard’s finished, his head’s coming down, he’s breathing harder, and Jim’s twisting desperately in his bonds, whimpering uselessly. Leonard slaps Jim in the cheek with his cock, just for good measure, but Jim keeps on whining and writhing. 

When Leonard first slips off the table, he gets a bit of vertigo, still dizzy from the orgasm. He takes a minute to steady, while Jim begs, “ _Bones_ , Bones, please—”

Leonard nods, rakes a shaky hand through his hair, and grunts, “Yeah, yeah.”

He always goes in rearing and reading, but then he comes down and remembers he’s too old for this shit.

But that’s what doctors are for. He planned ahead, new the shear act of tying Jim up would do this to him, and he wanted more. He’s got a hypo spray already loaded, and he digs it out of the drawer to press to his shoulder.

The endorphins rush into him, the burst of energy, and he’s hard again in a heartbeat—Leonard’s still got a gorgeous captain twisting about with cum on his face, pleading for more. 

Leonard walks back to the end of the table, grabs the ropes around Jim’s knees like handles and jerks Jim right to the edge. As Leonard positions himself between Jim’s legs, Jim sighs, “I fucking love you.”


End file.
